


Entre Escila y Caribdis

by Amphisbne



Category: Chepe Fortuna
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Colombia - Freeform, Comedy, Drama, Español | Spanish, F/M, Romance, Vallenatos, fishermen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amphisbne/pseuds/Amphisbne
Summary: En vez de reconciliarse con Aníbal Conrado en el capítulo 12, Niña Cabrales le hace caso a sus instintos y se mantiene en su rompimiento. Convertida en obstáculo para los oscuros intereses que pretenden acabar con el barrio Tiburón, Niña tendrá que enfrentarse a una tormenta para la que ni sus buenas intenciones ni su maestría en España la prepararon.Pero para su fortuna, entre sus aliados está un pescador que no le tiene miedo al mar enfurecido.
Relationships: Niña Cabrales/José "Chepe" Fortuna
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Nubarrones en el Cielo

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia se separa de la narrativa de la novela a partir de [este capítulo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G___sCsH_x8&t=526s). En el canal de YouTube de RCN aparece titulado "Capítulo 12 - Aníbal se disculpa con Chepe Fortuna".

Cuando Colombia era una niña, su mamá les había enseñado a ella y a su hermana a anticipar la llegada de las tormentas.

Como toda esposa de pescador, doña España Castillo se sabía mil maneras, pero la que a Colombia más le gustaba era la del silencio.

\- Fíjense mis muchachas que cuando va a llover duro - les decía en un susurro - el mundo como que se queda calladito esperando. Ténganle miedo a esa calma.

Doña España se había ido del mundo hacía más de treinta años, pero esa mañana, mientras cortaba los nísperos para hacer jugo, a Colombia le parecía escuchar a su mamá: _téngale miedo a esa calma mi niña._

_Pues sí mama, sí tengo miedo. O más bien preocupación._

Niña estaba arriba, terminando de arreglarse después de su mañana de pesca con los muchachos del Tiburón. Cuando terminara, iba a reunirse con Aníbal Conrado en el estudio de don Jeremías. Y muy probablemente iban a arreglar las cosas y continuaría su noviazgo.

La idea le hizo retorcer el estómago a Colombia. Nunca le habían gustado los Conrado, no desde que Bruno Conrado les había prometido el cielo y la tierra a su gente y a tantos otros como ellos, hace seis años, sólo para dejarlos en el total abandono después. Le habían gustado todavía menos cuando Aníbal Conrado había aparecido de la nada, como pelícano bembón, y se había ennoviado con su Niña: de parte de ella había sentimientos profundos, pero a Colombia siempre le había parecido forzado todo el asunto de parte de él. Y por supuesto, desde la Operación Tiburón, Colombia opinaba que todos los Conrado habían nacido con un hueco en el pecho en vez de corazón. Destripó un níspero con rabia silenciosa y lo echó a la taza con los demás.

Aunque el hombre correcto para su Niña no fuera Chepe Fortuna, Colombia no necesitaba ser bruja para saber que Aníbal Conrado menos. Donde antes había sentido desagrado, ahora sentía furia…y miedo. Miedo por la tormenta que venía.

Porque un hombre capaz de desentenderse de la muerte de otro, no tenía alma. Y un hombre así no tenía derecho ni de mirar desde lejos a una niña que lloraba cada que salían imágenes de ríos arrastrando basura en los noticieros. Si volvían, y (Dios nos ampare) se casaban, Niña no sólo iba a ser infeliz: ese getón espantoso la iba a maltratar. Colombia lo sentía en los mismísimos tuétanos.

Estaba destripando otro níspero cuando sintió un ruidito de sandalias sobre el piso. Por entre los arabescos de la ventana, Colombia vio a Niña cruzar el pasillo hacia el estudio de don Jeremías. La conversación apagada de la sala contigua bajó de volumen.

Sintió como si un puño pesado le apretara el corazón. Ahora todo dependía de ella…y de Aníbal.

Colombia dejó de lado el cuchillo y el último níspero sin cortar y salió corriendo de su cocina. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos, volteó a la derecha y entró corriendo en el oratorio, que por obra y gracia del Espíritu Santo estaba despejado. Ni siquiera doña Asunción estaba por allí.

La estatua imponente de la Virgen del Carmen le sonrió desde el altar. A las dueñas de la casa no les gustaban las idolatrías (según doña Asunción) ni las implicaciones pueblerinas (según doña Úrsula) que venían atadas a la virgen, así que Colombia se guardaba de mencionarlas en su presencia. Pero le pareció apenas justo que, si tenía que pedirle auxilio a alguien, fuera a la protectora de los pescadores y la santa patrona del Tiburón.

_Vírgencita, por favor dale claridad a mi Niña. Claridad de verdad. Que vea claro, más allá de lo que le dice ese sujeto que no le conviene, de lo que le dicen sus tías y su mamá y sus abuelos y hasta yo. Líbrala de ese peligro que se le viene encima y llévala por donde es._

Aunque siempre se había considerado valiente, Colombia sintió que se le escapaban algunas lágrimas.

_Yo ni me casé ni tuve hijos, pero yo sé que tu me la diste a mí por eso. Me la pusiste en el camino para que la recibiera, cuando el pobre joven Rodrigo se murió en el naufragio. Yo la crié. Yo todo lo que quiero es que ella sea feliz: con quien sea y como sea, pero felíz. Por favor líbramela de todo mal, ahora que tiene una oportunidad de escaparse._

Colombia se echó la bendición y salió del oratorio con pasos lentos. En la casa no se oía nada. Bueno, casi nada: aguzando el oído, le pareció escuchar algo que podían ser gritos, ahogados por puertas y paredes. Los gritos enfurecidos de un hombre.

Colombia se apretó las manos contra el delantal. La tormenta había empezado.


	2. Lluvia con Sol

\- ...y quiero que nos respetemos.

Niña Cabrales miró al hombre que había sido su novio desde los 19 años y sintió que le temblaba el corazón. En la punta de la lengua tenía el _quiero que nos demos una oportunidad_ que había traído preparado desde que salió de su cuarto, y que casi le había saltado de la boca cuando encontró a Aníbal llorando mientras la esperaba en el estudio de su abuelo.

Pero algo la estaba deteniendo. Como una cucaracha escabulléndose por el piso de la cocina tarde en la noche, una idea a medio formar aparecía y desaparecía de la mente de Niña, haciéndose sentir sin dejarse atrapar.

Aníbal pareció darse cuenta, porque se quedó callado un rato largo. Estaba esperando que ella dijera lo que él – lo que ambos – habían venido a escuchar. Cuando el momento pasó, Aníbal se quitó los lentes.

\- ¿Cómo así mi amor? ¿No quieres que volvamos?

 _Sí_ , dijo Niña en su mente.

\- No – fue lo que dijo en voz alta, y con una vehemencia que la asustó hasta a ella – todavía no. Es que necesito tiempo –

\- ¡Tiempo para que Niña, para qué! Vine y me humillé y me postré ante ti y –

Hace un año, Niña se habría sentido morir por dentro de saber que Aníbal estaba molesto con ella. Se habría arrastrado por los pisos para detener la pelea. Pero algo había cambiado. Niña no sabía si lo traía de Barcelona o si había germinado al calor de su tierra, pero fuera lo que fuera, el cambio le había traido claridad.

Como si Aníbal fuera una película en mudo, Niña dejó de oír sus palabras y se concentró en sus gestos. Las lágrimas con las que la había recibido su novio se le habían secado con rapidez milagrosa, la cara se le encendió y los ojos se le enrojecieron. Como si de vapor de cafetera se tratara, el cuerpo de Aníbal parecía emanar intenciones violentas – por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo, Niña sintió miedo.

 _No…no es cierto, no es la primera vez._ La primera vez que Niña había tenido la horrible certeza que Aníbal era capaz de pegarle había sido la noche anterior (que parecía hacía mil años ya), en la inspección de policía.

La mente de Niña voló de regresó al balcón del Club Marítimo, donde apenas ayer ella y Aníbal habían tenido una pelea exactamente igual a esta. Ella le había dicho que desde su llegada sólo había escuchado cosas terribles de él. Siendo franca con ella misma, no era del todo cierto: las cosas a las que se refería las había visto _ella_ con sus propios ojos:

Recordó la expresión de Doña Josefa en la inspección, dividida entre el pánico y el asco, preguntándole si “ese desgraciado” era su novio. Y la vergüenza que le había bajado por la espalda como agua fría cuando le tocó decir que sí.

Pensó en Reina y en Lucas, que siempre estaban de su lado, y el odio visceral que habían sentido por Aníbal casi desde el comienzo. Pensó en la nana Colombia, en cuyo criterio siempre había confiado (porque siempre tenía razón): Aníbal parecía tolerarla con dificultad, y hasta era grosero con ella _. Y mi nanita es del Tiburón_ …

¿Qué más habría podido pasar entre los habitantes del barrio y Aníbal Conrado en su año de maestría? Porque algo había pasado, y con seguridad era grave ¿No se lo había insinuado ayer en la tarde cuando salía camino al hospital? La nana había dicho que Aníbal quería que los pobres dieran la vida por él.

Pensó en dos años de almuerzos, cenas y salidas, en el desprecio mal disimulado de Aníbal por meseros, chanceros, parqueadores de carros y vendedoras de mango. Hasta Yade, la empleada de toda la vida de los Conrado, siempre le había parecido asustada y sumisa con Aníbal. Y teniendo en cuenta que Yade lo ayudó a criar cuando Doña Perfecta se psicotizó, la cosa se veía aún más sospechosa.

NIña pensó en lo que todos le decían de los políticos. Pensó en su abuelo. Pensó en Doña Alfonsina.

Y, finalmente, pensó en Chepe Fortuna.

(O mejor dicho, se dio por fin permiso de reconocer que sí, por sus pensamientos andaba rondando Chepe.)

Pensó en el gesto de desprecio que hizo cuando llamó a Aníbal “peor que la fiebre babilónica”, cuando le aseguró que todos en el Tiburón querían más a las inundaciones que a los Conrado. Y recordó, con horror, la ira casi apopléjica de Aníbal en el Desfile de Balleneras cuando ella extendió a Chepe en el piso de la lancha y él se dio cuenta que había arponeado a un ser humano.

_Dios bendito… ¿cómo se me pudo haber olvidado? Ni allí en el momento, ni después, le dio remordimiento. Es que ni siquiera se preocupó. Lo único que me decía era que estaba preocupado por mí, que si yo le estaba poniendo cachos y otro montón de cosas…y ni se asomó por el hospital. Lo único que hizo fue mandarle la policía al barrio._

Niña le habría perdonado maneras un poco bruscas, el vicio de ponerse mandón o su obsesión un poco arcaica con el qué dirán. Incluso habría podido tragarse algo de elitismo: su abuela Úrsula era espantosamente elitista (y machista, y racista) y Niña la amaba. Además, Aníbal era joven. Todavía podía cambiar.

Pero para perdonar esa apatía iracunda hacia el hombre que habría podido matar, Niña descubrió que le faltaban las fuerzas. Sintió que toda la ira que había sentido la noche anterior regresaba.

 _Ajá, ¿y yo por qué me puse a disculparme por lo de la inspección de policía? No debí pegarle, pero él no debió tratar al ser humano al que acababa de matar en vida como si fuera cualquier cosa. Es que hasta le dijo a Oñate que arponear a Chepe había sido un ‘acto heróico’. ¡Pues no! Con eso sí que no voy, Aníbal._ Resopló con rabia, como los toros de lidia. _Te amé, Aníbal Conrado, pero como decía Gandhi, uno puede amar a las personas y odiar las cosas que hacen._

Aníbal seguía frente a ella, vociferando sobre quién sabe qué. Tres años de noviazgo, y no se dio cuenta de que su expresión ya no era de miedo.

La certeza de que Aníbal no era el hombre del que se había enamorado le dolió como el pellizco de su abuela: poquito en la piel y mucho en el corazón. Pero el que le dolía no era ese sujeto que vociferaba frente a ella. Niña le clavó la mirada en el centro de los ojos inyectados en sangre y sintió un asco que nada tenía que ver con su aspecto físico.

Se levantó del sofá de un salto. El gesto abrupto de Niña cortó por fin el chorro infinito del discurso de Aníbal. Se quedó congelado, con la boca abierta y otro grito a medio formar en los labios.

\- Bueno Aníbal – le dijo Niña con fría cortesía – qué lástima todo lo que has sufrido. Pero no te preocupes, que hablaba en serio. Quiero que nos respetemos de ahora en adelante.

Como poseída por una fuerza superior a ella, Niña dio media vuelta sin esperar respuesta. Abrió la puerta del estudio: Don Bruno Conrado y su abuelo Jeremías se pusieron de pie como juguetes resortados cuando la sintieron salir.

\- Bueno, les pido excusas, pero yo creo que hoy voy a almorzar por fuera. _Sola_. Que tengan buen día. Buen día, don Bruno. Saludes a Doña Perfecta.

Y otra vez sin esperar respuesta, Niña avanzó hacia la puerta. Escuchó que Aníbal le ordenaba devolverse, que su abuela se desataba en alaridos, que alguien en tacones corría (tal vez la tía Asunción, a ayudar a la abuela). Escuchó a su abuelo. Le pareció incluso escuchar aplausos.

Pero todo le sonó distante, como si los estuviera oyendo desde debajo del agua, y Niña pensó sólo en nadar lejos del barullo.

* * *

_\- ¡Niña! ¡Niña, mija!_

Niña se despertó como de un sueño. Cuando volvió en sí, había salido de la estrecha calle donde quedaba su casa y estaba sobre la avenida principal, tan arriba que ya alcanzaba a ver la estatua de Rodrigo de Bastidas frente a ella.

Y detrás de ella, al trote y con el traje de paño naranja a vuelo del viento, venía Doña Alfonsina Pumarejo.

El shock de ver a la doña, corriendo por la calle y sin su sombrero a pleno sol de medio día, la hizo parar en seco. En casi dos décadas de conocerla, Niña jamás la había visto así de agitada: Alfonsina Pumarejo parecía saber en dónde debía estar dos horas antes de que todo ocurriera, así que podía darse el lujo de llegar allá con su paso lento y elegante.

Pero hoy el cielo amenazaba lluvia con sol, una Cabrales había amanecido en un rancho pobre del Tiburón y Reina Carolina Araujo Cabrales era la candidata preferida a ganar el Reinado del Caribe. El día estaba rico en milagros: ¿qué problema había con que ocurriera otro más?

Niña se devolvió unos pasos para ofrecerle su brazo. Doña Alfonsina le sonrió entre resoplidos y lo aceptó con gusto, sorprendiendo a Niña con lo firme de su agarre.

\- Menos mal Chepe no despegó la cara de la ventana desde que te fuiste y me alcanzó a avisar, porque saliste en tal carrera que tu familia no debe saber ni en dónde empezar a buscarte.

\- Ay doña Alfonsina, qué pena con usted.

Niña bajó la mirada. No se arrepentía de la decisión que había tomado (todavía, por lo menos), pero pasado el torrente de adrenalina, empezaba a sentir pena por la escena dramática que seguro había causado. Doña Alfonsina sólo le apretó nuevamente el brazo.

\- Ninguna pena mija. Al contrario, estoy orgullosa de ti, porque si lo que estaba gritando tu abuela es cierto, le pusiste a las dos familias más poderosas de Santa Marta los puntos sobre las íes.

Niña la miró con amistoso escepticismo. Sabía que la decisión que acababa de tomar iba a tomarse por escandalosa entre las mujeres mayores de su familia, pero era al fin y al cabo ser o no novia de Aníbal era una decisión que sólo la afectaba a ella. _Doña Alfonsina lo pone como si yo hubiera hecho un acto heróico._

La doña la miró fijamente por unos instantes antes de voltearse a señalar un local de más abajo.

\- No se tú, ¡pero a mi esa carrera me dio un calor! Mira, acompáñame a ese Juan Valdez de la otra cuadra, yo me tomo algo. No sea que me de un yeyo y tengas que arrastrar este catre viejo hasta tu casa.

* * *

Ya en el café, Doña Alfonsina insistió en pagar todo (afortunadamente, porque Niña había salido sólo con la mochila que había dejado colgada cerca a la puerta, sin celular ni billetera). No se escandalizó cuando Niña le recomendó al barista que no le diera pitillo ni tapa de plástico con su nevado de arequipe. Al contrario, solicitó que se hiciera lo mismo con su pedido después de un breve y pensativo silencio.

No se sentaron afuera (“por si pasa la fiscalía buscándote, mija”), sino en una mesa apartada, al interior de la tienda y bajo el aire acondicionado. Para sus adentros, Niña agradeció el gesto. Conociendo a su abuela como la conocía, tarde que temprano iba a pasar un bloque de búsqueda con la misión de hacerla volver a la casa, y volver ahora significaba enfrentarse a…

…bueno, a lo que sea que acababa de dejar atrás. Fuese lo que fuese, no iba a ser bonito.

Niña sacó un estuche de aluminio de lo profundo de su mochila. Doña Alfonsina por fin pareció extrañarse, porque arqueó una ceja.

\- Me imagino que esos no son habanos.

\- Son mis cubiertos, Doña Alfonsina – contestó con una sonrisa, sacando una cuchara metálica del estuche.

Doña Alfonsina levantó aún más la ceja.

\- Anda, no me digas que le aprendiste la fobia a las bacterias a la pobre Asunción – le dijo con un asomo de lástima.

Pero el comentario sólo le hizo cosquillas, y Niña le contestó entre risas.

– ¡No! No, como se le ocurre, los biólogos no tenemos esos problemas. Estos los tengo para los viajes a campo, donde a veces no hay cubiertos. Y así mato dos pájaros de un tiro, porque así evito usar tanto plástico.

Doña Alfonsina observó la cuchara y asintió.

\- Eres una mujer de convicciones fuertes. Muy bien.

 _Ay, otra vez_. Niña no pudo contener el comentario.

\- Doña Alfonsina, yo entiendo que usted me aprecie, pero según usted todo lo que hago es un acto heroico.

Esta vez fue la doña la que se rio.

\- Anda ¡en serio no te das cuenta! – dijo con una sonrisa – bueno, no es el momento para esa explicación. Pero sostengo lo que dije. Eres una mujer que vive lo que predica, y eso me gusta.

Niña suspiró.

\- Pues parece que ese es mi problema, Doña Alfonsina. A todos les incomodan las cosas que pienso y en especial las cosas que hago.

Agobiada por su propio balance de la situación, Niña cargó la cuchara con crema chantilly y miró fijamente las franjitas de salsa de chocolate que la adornaban.

\- ¿Será que tienen razón? ¿Será que la loca soy yo?

La doña negó con vehemencia.

\- Para nada mija, _para nada_. Y te lo dice una psiquiatra con más de 40 años de experiencia, así que haces bien en creerme. Y no es porque estés aquí conmigo ahora: ayer en la tarde justo le estaba diciendo a Jeremías que eras la única cuerda de la casa.

\- Gracias.

\- Y es justo de eso de lo que quería hablarte, ¿sabes?

El ambiente cambió, y con él la cara de Doña Alfonsina. Su expresión serena se volvió casi solemne, y cuando habló, su tono era firme:

\- Niña…ponle mucho cuidado a lo que te voy a decir.

Niña asintió. Doña Alfonsina le dio un sorbo largo a su propio nevado y luego miró fijamente a Niña por encima del borde del vaso.

\- He sido amiga de tus abuelos desde hace 50 años. Y te puedo asegurar – no, te puedo jurar que Jeremías siempre va a estar de tu lado. Puede que no siempre esté de acuerdo con lo que haces. Y ahora que vas a empezar a darte de frente contra sus reglas, te vas a dar cuenta de lo poco que pueden tener en común. Pero Jeremías te ama, y así te vayas en contravía de todo lo que cree, él siempre, _siempre_ va a estar de tu lado.

\- ¿Darme contra las reglas?

Doña Alfonsina asintió, pero no le contestó.

\- Tu abuela Úrsula te ama también. No te imaginas cuánto. Pero ella, como tus tías, ama con _egoísmo_ – anunció con solemnidad, alzando el dedo como política en campaña para resaltar su punto – y si te sales demasiado del molde, ella te va a desheredar y va a prohibirle a todos dirigirte la palabra. Y tú y yo sabemos que por lo menos Asunción va a seguirle a pie juntillas las instrucciones. Claro, ambas te llorarían todos los días, pero si te mueres sin volver al redil, ellas se morirían sin volverte a dirigir la palabra.

\- Ay seño…

\- Y tú lo sabes mija – interrumpió Doña Alfonsina con decisión - Por eso tu rebeldía tiene límites, aunque Úrsula no lo sepa. Y es a eso a lo que voy.

El tono de Doña Alfonsina se dulcificó un poco, y a Niña le pareció que la miraba con ternura.

\- Eres la primera Cabrales en varias generaciones que tiene un asomo de razón y una mínima oportunidad para ser feliz. Todas tus tías le hicieron caso a tu abuela, y mira como terminaron: solas, frustradas y yo diría que un poco locas. Tus primas van por el mismo camino. No te voy a decir qué hacer, pero sí quiero que veas lo que pasó con todas las que tomaron esa decisión antes que tú.

Niña se mordió los labios y clavó la mirada en la mesa.

\- Para poder ser feliz – continuó Doña Alfonsina imbatible - vas a tener que causarle un disgusto a tu familia. Vas a tener pérdidas. Vas a tener que ser fuerte y seguir tus convicciones para donde te lleven. Pero te lo prometo – no, te lo juro, que va a valer la pena. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es averiguar qué es eso que te apasiona y salir detrás de él, como niño persiguiendo el carro de los helados. Y cuando las pérdidas empiecen, confía en que dentro de unos años la tranquilidad de haber hecho lo que era mejor para tí te va a traer más tranquilidad que haberte quedado en el molde. Y sola no te vas a quedar: siempre vas a tener a Jeremías, a tu tía Rosalía, a tu prima Reina y al muchacho diseñador ese que te quieren. Ah, y a tu vecina metida y chismosa y libertina, por supuesto.

Niña sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Siempre le había tenido cariño, pero en ese instante sintió que el pecho se le desbordaba de gratitud por Doña Alfonsina.

\- Ay doña Alfonsina. Muchas gracias.

No era nada que Niña no supiera, pero escucharlo de alguien que hasta su abuela respetaba le daba un tinte diferente.

\- No hay de qué. Si te conozco desde antes de nacer. Y así tu abuela se la pase repitiendo y repitiendo que yo no soy Cabrales, a ratos me siento como la tía chévere que debiste tener.

Entre las dos cayó un silencio apacible. Niña se comió el resto de su crema chantilly. Doña Alfonsina meditó, observando su vaso fijamente, antes de continuar.

\- No me lo has preguntado, pero hiciste lo correcto en no seguir con Aníbal. A dónde el va, es mejor que no lo sigas.

\- ¿A la alcaldía?

Doña Alfonsina iba a decir que no: Niña lo vio en su mirada. Por un segundo, la doña pensó seriamente decirle otra cosa. Pero a último minuto asintió lento.

\- Pues sí, él va para la alcaldía. Y ser la primera dama del alcalde es lo mismo que ser el florero del alcalde.

\- Pero las primeras damas pueden –

\- Claro que pueden – la interrumpió la doña – pero las primeras damas de la nación. Las demás siempre van a tener que asegurarse de vivir de tal forma que no les incomoden a sus maridos. Si te casas con él y lo eligen, olvídate de tu carrera como bióloga, del acuario, de todo. Si fueras otra no sería importante, pero tú estás para cosas más grandes. Una mujer con tus conocimientos y tu sensibilidad social está desperdiciada como florero. Y no cualquiera se tira a un mar infestado de tiburones para salvar a un desconocido – no mija, tu eres de _admirar_.

Lo dijo con tanta vehemencia que Niña empezó a sentir pena. El rescate había sido tan instintivo que Niña se negaba a pensar que alguien más en su lugar podía haber hecho otra cosa.

\- Yo sabía que no eran tiburones…pero gracias por sus palabras, doña Alfonsina. De veras que las aprecio mucho…y yo creo que las estaba necesitando.

Doña Alfonsina le sonrió.

\- A ti, Niña. Le salvaste la vida a un muchacho de buen corazón y buenas intenciones. SI además de bonitos ojos tiene buena cabeza, yo te garantizo que va a lograr ser alcalde. Y si lo logra, vas a ver como se multiplica el bien que le hiciste.

\- Sí, Chepe es un buen muchacho.

Niña sonrió por un momento, contenta de oír hablar bien de Chepe. Y luego le cayó como chorro de agua fría:

\- ¡Ay Chepe! ¡Yo le dije que no se fuera!

\- Ahí debe seguir, entonces – contestó doña Alfonsina con una sonrisa tan inocente que Niña se puso roja.

\- Sí sí, él es muy…caballeroso. Ay Doña Alfonsina, ¿será que nos devolvemos ya? Él debe tener cosas que hacer.

\- Seguramente, pero tu escuchaste al doctor Urbina cuando lo examinó ahorita: lo que tiene que hacer es quedarse quieto. Yo le presté _La Interpretación de Sueños_ de Freud y lo dejé con harta limonada, así que aburrido no está.

Doña Alfonsina levantó el vaso de café y se tomó lo que quedaba en una levantada veloz de codo, como si fuera una copita de ron.

\- Yo por mi parte ya terminé. ¿Qué hacemos mi niña?

\- Vámonos a la casa, seño.

_Y no es por Chepe. Bueno, por él pero no por eso. Es porque yo le dije que me esperara y nunca volví. No es por Chepe._

* * *

El afán de Niña resultó ser en vano. Cuando regresaron, Chepe se había ido y el campero de Niña (engalanado con globos, serpentinas y una enorme calcomanía de tiburón en la puerta) había aparecido frente a la casa Cabrales.

\- Chipi Chipi vino y lo dejó – le explicó Colombia cuando ella y Niña estuvieron a salvo en el cuarto – y eso venía con todo el mundo, la Celosa y los muchachos y hasta Doña Josefa.

\- ¿Y se llevaron a Chepe?

\- Pues sí. Él no quería irse sin despedirse, pero estando todos aquí era más fácil llevárselo. Don Jeremías se los encontró de salida, les dio pa' los taxis y se fueron. Ni te cuento el escándalo de Doña Úrsula cuando llegaron con Monocuco dándole a ese acordeón. Yo nomás le agradecí a la Virgen que ya se habían ido los Conrado.

\- Ni me cuentes nanita, ni me cuentes. 

Niña se acomodó entre los cojines de su cama. Había sentido temor de regresar tan pronto, pero para su sorpresa en la casa sólo quedaban las empleadas del servicio cuando regresó.

\- ¿Y fue que los vallenatos espantaron a todos?

\- Pues más o menos, mi niña. Después de que salieras corriendo eso fue Troya aquí. El joven Aníbal se fue de primero, mentando madres, y tu mamá salió detrás que pa' que de ida a su casa la dejaran en el Club Marítimo. Doña Úrsula salió cuando llegó tu campero, pidió el carro para salirte a buscar y Doña Asunción y Milagritos se fueron detrás. Parece que se desviaron pa' un rosario que tenía programado y allá la deben tener entretenida dese que no han regresado.

\- Me imagino que mi abue salió corriendo para la naviera – dijo Niña con un suspiro.

\- Efectivamente mi Niña, pero afortunadamente aquí estaba cuando llegó toda la delegación del Tiburón. Doña Rosalía y Reina deben estar inocentes de todo, porque llamaron más temprano a avisar que almorzaban con el joven De la Rosa y no han llegado.

Colombia le pasó las llaves del carro con gesto ceremonioso.

\- Chipi Chipi dejó dicho que te dejó “la nave” como “una uva”, que tiene equipo de sonido engallado y tales. Doña Josefa dejó dicho que mil gracias, que no sabe cómo pagarte la atención que tuviste con Chepe. Los muchachos dejaron dicho que muy linda la casa – ah, y la Celosa pregunta que cuando la invitan a piscina.

A Niña se le descolgó la mandíbula.

\- ¿Y es que entraron, nanita?

Colombia soltó una carcajada.

\- Noooo, si Doña Úrsula amenazó con sacar el rifle si se les ocurría entrar.

\- ¡Como así! ¡Cuál rifle!

\- Nos quedamos sin saber, porque ahí la despachó Don Jeremías. Él y los muchachos hablaron un rato, la empleada de Doña Alfonsina sacó a Chepe a la puerta, lo convencieron de que era hora de irse a pa'l barrio, don Jeremías llamó dos taxis y todos se fueron.

Niña no se dio cuenta de qué cara había hecho, pero debió ser un gesto infeliz, porque sintió la mano maternal de Colombia peinándole el pelo.

\- No te pongas triste mija, que Chepe no quería irse sin verte. Es más – agregó bajando la voz - a Chipi Chipi y a Caresusto casi les toca echárselo a hombros pa' sacarlo de aquí. Sólo se dejó llevar porque alguien le recordó que tu te habías comprometido a seguir trabajando con ellos, y que se iban a seguir viendo.

\- Ajá nanita, quien dijo que yo estaba triste. Y me imagino que ese alguien tan solidario que consoló a Chepe tiene un nombre que también empieza por la C.

El comentario pareció causarle más gracia a Colombia.

\- Pues sí, tú razones para estar triste no tienes, ¿verdad? – le dijo risueña, como quien conoce un secreto muy oscuro – ah, y casi se me olvida. Chepe también te dejó dicho algo.

Matrona y muchacha se miraron en silencio, la una esperando una señal de debilidad, la otra resuelta a no caer en la trampa. Pero la curiosidad de Niña le ganó la pelea a su dignidad.

\- Bueno, cuéntame. De pronto es importante - dijo Niña, esforzándose por ocultar su interés.

\- Chepe dijo – dijo Colombia con la misma inocencia sospechosa de Doña Alfonsina – que entendía si no alcanzabas a cumplirle la cita de hoy a las dos. Y que en el barrio te esperaba.

\- ¿Dijo que me esperaba o que me esperaban?

Colombia se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa. Niña le tiró uno de los cojines de su cama con suavidad.

\- No seas mala conmigo nanita, que yo acabo de terminar con Aníbal y no ando pensando en esas cosas. Además ya hablé con Chepe del tema, y nosotros sólo somos amigos.

Colombia recogió el proyectil y lo volvió a poner en la cama, aprovechando la cercanía para peinarle el pelo a Niña con ternura nuevamente.

\- Yo sé, y no he dicho nada.

Recogió la canasta de ropa vacía y se dirigió a la puerta del cuarto.

\- Pero que conste que fuiste tú la que dijo que no tenía _ninguna_ _razón_ para estar triste

Niña le abrió los ojos con horror. _Me está insinuando que la terminada con Aníbal_ -

\- ¡Nana Colombia!

La queja de Niña no tuvo público: Colombia dio media vuelta y salió del cuarto con un vuelo de faldas y otra carcajada, consciente de que en esa ocasión le había ganado.


	3. Noche Estrellada

A la mañana siguiente, Niña se despertó a las seis, sobresaltada por un tintineo agudo. Por un momento creyó que se había quedado dormida en misa, pero un poderoso grito de “¡ _COLOMBIAAAA!”_ pronto le recordó donde estaba. Hubo un “ya voy seño”, murmullos, golpes de ollas, olor a masa de yuca fritándose en la sartén y el sonido repetitivo de Milagros y tía Asunción rezando en el oratorio.

_Reina Carolina debe estar roncando. La tía Rosalía debe estar abajo esperando que saquen las carimañolas del aceite, para comerse cuatro antes de que la vean y poderse sentar a comerse su fruta tranquila._

Niña sonrió, sintiendo que los olores y sonidos que la acompañaron toda la vida la envolvían como una cobija. _Hay cosas que nunca cambian. Por fin, por fin estoy en mi casa._

* * *

El desayuno fue mucho más tolerable de lo que Niña esperaba, en parte porque tía Asunción insistió en subirle el desayuno a la cama a su abuela. Aguantarse las miraditas discretas de su mamá fue fácil mientras tuvo delante un plato de carimañolas.  
  
Y en cuanto a las súplicas de tía Asunción, Niña tenía demasiada experiencia para dejarse afectar.

\- …y tienes que darte cuenta mija, _tienes que darte cuenta_ , de que la desobediencia trae desgracias. ¡Fíjate en Génesis 19:26, en la mujer de Lot convertida en un pilar de sal por su rebeldía!

Niña asintió sin levantar los ojos de su plato de papaya.

\- Y la reina Vasti también, en Ester 1, la reina Vasti fue _repudiada_ por su propio esposo cuando no quiso permitir que le mostrara su belleza al pueblo. El matrimonio por sí solo no nos enseña el temor a Dios, Niña, una tiene que escoger dejar atrás esos impulsos destructores que vienen _directo del Enemigo_ – puntuó Asunción con vehemencia.

\- Amén tía – respondió Niña, apretando los dedos de los pies para no contestarle como cuando era adolescente. Hace años había aprendido que tratar de responder a los discursos de su tía con lógica - así fuera lógica bíblica – iba a alargarle dos horas el discurso.

\- El Enemigo – prosiguió Asunción inspirada – espera llevarnos por los caminos oscuros Niña, tenemos que estar alertas, tenemos que estar pendientes, tenemos que aprender a bajar la cabeza –

\- Asunción – interrumpió el abuelo con suavidad. Hablaba muy pasito, para que todos tuvieran que bajar la voz para oírlo, una estrategia que harto le había servido cuando de negociar se trataba – Mija. Yo creo que ya Niña entendió tu punto. Deberías empezar a comerte el desayuno, que se te puede enfriar, y desperdiciar la comida es gula.

\- Y la gula pecado, papá – concluyó Asunción. Se echó la bendición y empezó a partir su tajada de melón con dedicación meticulosa.

Para sus adentros, Niña respiró aliviada. Sabía que no iba a ser la última vez que su familia le iba a hablar a favor de Aníbal, pero pensó en lo que le había dicho Doña Alfonsina. Su abuela iba a rabiar, su mamá iba a intervenir con apuntes agudos, Asunción posiblemente querría llamarle a un exorcista, y Niña se impacientaba sólo de pensarlo, pero en algún momento su abuelo la iba a convocar a una reunión en el estudio. Y aunque todavía no sabía qué le iba a decir, sabía que la reunión iba a terminar con un “cuentas con todo mi apoyo” de parte de él.

 _Tengo que ser fuerte_. Pensó en la alegría mal disimulada de Reina y Lucas cuando les contó que Aníbal la había dejado, en el apoyo firme de Doña Alfonsina…

…y sin que ella pudiera evitarlo, pensó en unos ojos verdes y una sonrisa que irradiaba alegría a pesar de la sangre que se le regaba por la bata de hospital.

_Yo te prometo que te vas a olvidar del innombrable ese, como que me llamo José Fortuna._

Niña se removió el pelo con una mano, como si el pensamiento fuera una mosca insistente que ella podía espantar. Más que pensar en Chepe, tenía que estar pensando en su nuevo trabajo en Anklar, y en cómo iba a articularlo con todos los pendientes del barrio Tiburón.

Niña realmente no sabía mucho de proyectos sociales, más allá de lo que entendía de responsabilidad social empresarial: tendría que ver si tenían profesionales que supieran de eso en la naviera, y si no, Niña tendría que consultarlos por su lado. Tenía que discutir recursos con su abuelo. Tenía que llamar a Ximena para ver qué horario acordaban, uno que le permitiera a Niña cumplir con sus nuevas funciones sin desamparar al acuario.

También necesitaba otras cosas, cosas que no sabía muy bien dónde conseguir. Necesitaba prensa de los últimos seis años: necesitaba saber qué había pasado entre los Conrado y el barrio, aunque sólo fuera para su tranquilidad. Ya no podía preguntarle a Aníbal.  
  
(Pensarlo le dolió, pero también le dio rabia. Niña tenía que admitir que estaba mucho más tranquila de lo que esperaba estar después de dejar en firme el rompimiento, pero sabía que el malestar estaba en pausa. Vendría a acosarla más tarde.)

Necesitaba resolver la situación laboral de Chepe. Y pronto. Aunque le pesara admitirlo, Doña Alfonsina tenía razón: la forma más justa de resolverlo habría sido una indemnización de parte de Aníbal, pero eso pondría en peligro el trato que habían hecho con el alcalde Araujo para sacar a Chepe y a medio barrio de la cárcel (sin mencionar la guerra interminable que habría causado entre ellos una demanda). Niña podía mandarles un mercado ya mismo, pero eso era una solución temporal _. Y no les va a gustar ni cinco, además. Chepe y Doña Josefa no gustan de la caridad, así la necesiten. No, necesito conseguirle a Chepe un trabajo que no le demande mover el brazo._

Tenía algunas ideas, y algunas preguntas que requerían de una persona pausada e inteligente para ayudarle a resolver. De inmediato pensó en Doña Alfonsina: tenía que hacerle otra visita a su vecina de en frente. Además, quería sacar tiempo para nadar las 30 piscinas diarias que tenía por costumbre hacer, y tenía que programar verse en algún momento con Reina y Luki. Porque, aunque no eran parte de su trabajo, ellos eran su polo a tierra, y los iba a necesitar bastante en cuanto el dolor de la terminada volviera a alcanzarla.

Niña sonrió, contenta de sentirse ocupada. Los pies le picaron, ansiosos de salir por su campero y comenzar su día.

_Pero primero lo primero: tengo que hacer una llamada. Tengo que comunicarme con el Tiburón para explicarles cómo vamos a proseguir, y para que sepan que no voy a ir mañana pero que no los voy a dejar tirados._

En otras palabras, tenía que hablar con Chepe, dado que era el líder comunitario. Niña no estaba nerviosa por eso. Las manos le estaban sudando por el calor del día, nada más.

* * *

El día después de la visita de la delegación Tiburón al Manglar, a una hora muerta de la mañana, Chepe Fortuna se paseaba solo por el rancho en su silla de ruedas. Lo habían llevado temprano a la iglesia para la misa de domingo, pero Doña Josefa y todas las demás mujeres ya estaban en la plaza vendiendo la pesca del día, y los pescadores no habían regresado.

Desterrado de la pesca por su herida y muy débil aún para hacer aseo o ayudarle a su abuela a montar y desmontar el puesto de venta, no había nada que él pudiera hacer hasta que ella o los pescadores regresaran. Entonces podría lavar cuchillos, desenredar y remendar atarrayas, alguna cosa más o menos útil.

 _Lo único que puedo hacer por ahora es tomarme las pastas y mirar pa’l techo,_ pensó Chepe con fastidio. Sabía que descansar ahora era ponerse fuerte más rápido, que era lo que necesitaba para buscarse un nuevo trabajo, pero por primera vez en sus 25 años se sentía como todo un inútil. Era apenas su segundo día, pero ya extrañaba madrugar a encontrarse con todos en la playa y el agite de la plaza de mercado _. Me hace falta todo – es más, casi me hace falta esa pelá Yadira Cienfuegos. Parecía un pulpo, y sí tenía su vaina rara, pero por lo menos estaría distraído tratando de evitarla_. Pero ella y El Guajiro habían cogido camino a otros rumbos mientras él estaba en el Manglar.

Pensar en el Manglar lo hizo pensar en Niña, y Chepe sonrió a pesar de todo. Le parecía un sueño: Niña Cabrales en su casa, compartiendo con su gente y ganándoselos a todos sin esfuerzo. No se lo había dicho (¡porque hasta él tenía sus límites!), pero si ella algún día decidía venir a vivir al Tiburón, la iban a recibir con los brazos abiertos. _Otra muchacha así no nos hubiera recibido un refresco, y ella hasta a dormir en mi casa se quedó. Bueno, se quedó en mi casa y casi me lleva a la de ella._ Chepe sonrió. _Yo lo sabía. Divina por dentro y por fuera._

Tocaron a la puerta del rancho: golpecitos fuertes pero rítmicos, como tocando congas. Era el Bellaco. Era raro que lo estuviera visitando a esa hora (porque las mañanas del Bellaco eran para recuperarse de la fiesta de la noche anterior o para devolverse de donde su moza de moda), pero compañía era compañía.

El hombre estaba sonriendo grandote cuando Chepe le abrió la puerta.

\- Ole viejo Chepe, ¿qué tal la herida? ¿Bien? ¿Sí? Ah bueno, porque aquí te traje un regalo.

\- Ajá, ¿y es que me vas a regalar ese celular? – preguntó Chepe, porque lo único el Bellaco traía sobre su persona era el celular postpago que su esposa financiaba.

El Bellaco hizo un gesto como de espantar moscas.

\- Ja, cuando veas quien te está llamando me vas a agradecer: nada más y nada menos que tu sirenita, compadre.

El corazón se le empezó a acelerar a Chepe.

\- ¿En serio?

\- En serio mi hermano. Si casi se me arma el pleque-pleque con Petra allá en la tienda porque la que contestó fue ella.

\- ¿Y en serio es ella? – insistió Chepe. Porque donde fuera una de las amantes del Bellaco…como niño sin juguetes en Nochebuena. Así se iba a sentir.

\- N’ombe, sí, es en serio. Mira, agarra ahí a ver – insistió el Bellaco, poniéndole el celular en la mano a las malas.

\- _¿Aló? Hola Chepe, ¿cómo sigues?_

Era la voz de Niña Cabrales. A Chepe le empezaron a sudar las manos.

\- Pues mucho mejor, ahora que te oigo la voz.

- _Es en serio Chepe Fortuna, ¿te estas tomando los analgésicos que te mandé? ¿Y el antibiótico? Acuérdate que eso es a horas fijas o no sirve._

\- Claro sirenita, los analgésicos y los antibióticos y hasta un menjurje que la seño Colombia me jura que es bueno pa’ cicatrizar. Mejor dicho, si me hacen una prueba de dopaje ahora, salgo positivo a todo.

Niña se rio del chiste, pendejo y todo como era, y a Chepe se le infló el corazón.

_\- Me parece muy bien. Tómatelos todos a la hora que es y ya vas a ver cómo ese brazo te vuelve a funcionar muy pronto._

Chepe escuchó la sonrisa en su voz y no pudo evitar sonreír también.

\- Tu siempre tan hermosa y tan atenta– le dijo, imaginándose la cara que habría hecho Niña si le hubiera dicho eso en persona – si hasta me haces dar más pena por haberte dejado tirá ayer.

_\- Ay Chepe. Mucha más pena me da a mí. Doña Alfonsina me contó que desde su casa vieron…todo lo que pasó._

_Jum. ‘Verlo’ es decir poquito. Si lo escuchamos también_ , pensó Chepe.

De hecho, Chepe había tenido palco preferencial para todo el espectáculo de ayer. Cuando Niña se fue a su casa a ponerle el pecho a la tormenta, él no se había dejado quitar del sofá de la sala de la seño Alfonsina por mucho rato. Claro que había recibido los juguitos, y no se había podido aguantar las ganas de chismosear la biblioteca cuando la señora le insistió, pero de resto había estado en el sofá y con un ojo fijo en la puerta de la casa Cabrales. Pipe Daza había creído que era el amor (“Nojoda primo, era pelá te hizo un amarre ‘pa tenerte así ¿o qué?”) y bueno, no estaba tan equivocado, porque qué tal que la tuvieran presionada para volviera con Aníbal Conrado allá adentro. Pero la mayor preocupación que tenía era por la integridad física y moral de Niña, fuera quien fuera (o no fuera) su novio.

 _Es que, que una abuela le diga a su propia nieta ‘fufurufa’_ … pensó Chepe. _Y esa señora de ojos verdes…si es que me pareció estar viendo un espanto. Si no estuviera en silla de ruedas y bien maluco, me iba a ver qué está pasando. Dios no quiera que la pellizquen o que la insulten…_

Y así estaba, de medio lado en el sofá, cuando las puertas de la casona se habían abierto de par en par y Niña había salido en tal carrera que Chepe no alcanzó ni a tomar aire para llamarla. Cuando ella desapareció calle arriba, los Conrado y toda la casa Cabrales se habían botado a la calle.

Los primeros en salir habían sido Don Jeremías y Bruno Conrado, el primero angustiado y el segundo con una cara de susto como para dejar en los rines al Caresusto del Tiburón. Luego apareció la mujer de ojos verdes que le había congelado la sangre a Chepe – la mamá de Niña.

\- No, no tiene caso, dejó el celular adentro, ahí escucho el timbre – les dijo a los hombres, fresca como lechuga. Chepe no sabía ni el nombre de la señora, pero sólo de verla había sentido algo maluco en el estómago que nada tenía que ver con su infección. Y de verla tan tranquila habiéndose recién volado su hija, el algo maluco volvió.

A la escena se unió tremenda gritería:

\- ¡Queda desheredada! ¡Excomulgada! ¡Que se la lleven al convento con Milagros si no cambia de parecer! ¡Prefiero verla muerta que libertina y arrejuntada con la _pe-rra-ta_! – vociferaba la abuela de Niña mientras un hombre de barba la empujaba - ¡Que me traigan a esa criatura para darle lo que se merece!

La señora agitó el abanico que llevaba en la mano como si fuera un látigo.

\- Pero qué son esos gritos, Úrsula, ¿y qué es eso de ver muerta a Niña? ¿Acaso no quererse casar a las malas es pecado? Tú no eres el Papa, para andar excomulgando, además – dijo don Jeremías con tono conciliador. Entre eso y todo lo que decía Niña del viejo, a Chepe le estaba empezando a caer bien.

\- ¡Dejó a Aníbal por el pescador ese que está escondido donde Alfonsina! ¡Búsquenla allá! Es que allá debe haberse metido, nido de pecado, central de célula comunista ¡ _Primero muerta que fufurufa_!

\- ¡Suficiente Úrsula, _suficiente_! – gritó don Jeremías, que pasó de tranquilo a fuera de sí en segundos. A Chepe se le alivianó el pecho de ver que había por lo menos un Cabrales dispuesto a defender a Niña– y más cuando la vieja bruja se quedó callada.

Al final de la procesión venían la seño Colombia y Aníbal Conrado. Colombia venía tapándose cara con ambas manos. Nadie habría podido decir si reía o lloraba (pero Chepe le apostó a lo primero) y Aníbal Conrado –

Chepe no pudo evitar reírse. Aníbal Conrado estaba haciendo la misma cara de tristeza ridícula que había hecho en la inspección de policía. _Chipi Chipi tiene toda la razón: después de viejo, bultico ‘e papas._ Venía haciendo como una letanía de lamentos, pero estaba hablando tan agudo y tan boquiflojo que no se le entendía nada. Finalmente hizo un gesto como de ‘jódanse’ y se subió a su carro elegante, como niño haciendo pataleta. No arrancó por un buen rato, así que Chepe se dio el gusto de imaginárselo asándose de calor y de ira allí dentro.

\- Alguien debería ir a consolar a esa pobre muchacha antes de que esa jauría hambrienta vaya por ella – dijo una voz casi en el oído de Chepe, que dio un salto en el sofá. Doña Alfonsina había aparecido a mirar por la ventana como un fantasma.

\- ¿Tu viste para dónde es que se fue, mijo?

\- Arriba a la vía principal, seño. Yo no creo que la alcancen a pie, porque iba al trote.

\- Muy bien – dijo la señora, agarrando su cartera de la mesa y cogiendo camino hacia la puerta - quedas en tu casa, Chepe. Me disculpas, pero es mejor que alguien cuerdo hable con ella ahora que está vulnerable.

El gesto había terminado de convencer a Chepe de que Alfonsina Pumarejo era la doña más bacana de todo el Manglar. Y aunque quedó harto preocupado por Niña, la escena lo había dejado con una buena noticia. La angustia de los Cabrales, la risa mal disimulada de Colombia y el gesto de pescado recién destripado de Aníbal se lo dijeron todo: Niña no había vuelto con él.

De regreso en el presente, sin embargo, Chepe no pretendía decirle nada que la hiciera sentir mal (o peor, más bien).

\- No te preocupes, sirenita. Si tu no hiciste nada.

Le habría encantado decirle algo más, como que no se preocupara, que su familia iba a entender luego, pero tampoco quería decirle mentiras.

Hubo un silencio del otro lado de la línea, y luego Niña suspiró.

\- _Pero bueno, también llamaba a darte algunas noticias. Yo necesito hacer varias cosas antes de arrancar el trabajo con ustedes. Hay cosas que tengo que revisar. Nada más mañana inauguran mi oficina en la naviera, tengo cita para escuchar el plan de la ampliación, y además tengo reunión con el alcalde Araujo. Ya sé que la alcaldía les ha fallado antes_ – agregó antes de que Chepe la interrumpiera – _pero puede que haya ciertas ayudas (subsidios por ejemplo) que les corresponden por ley y que puedo ayudarles a conseguir para que resolvamos las necesidades inmediatas. O proyectos sociales en curso a los que puedan aspirar._

\- Pues contigo al frente siento más fe – dijo Chepe. Y aunque le salió coqueto el comentario, lo estaba diciendo en serio. En la alcaldía les daría pena – o por lo menos temor – hacerle trampa a la nieta de Jeremías Cabrales.

_\- No los voy a decepcionar. Pero esto quiere decir que me voy a demorar algunos días en volver al barrio. Yo calculo que nos estamos volviendo a ver la semana de más arriba._

Chepe no pudo evitar desinflarse.

\- Ah…ah bueno – dijo, tratando de poner tono de quien no quiere la cosa. Pero la decepción era tanta que hasta el Bellaco le hizo gestos de ‘qué pasó’.

Afortunadamente, Niña entendió mal su tono.

_\- Mira Chepe, yo sé que allá han ido muchas personas a hacerles promesas, y me imagino que algunos les habrán dicho justo lo que yo te estoy diciendo antes de irse para nunca volver. Pero te lo prometo, te lo juro que los días que no me vean, voy a estar trabajando por ustedes. Y no voy mañana porque necesito saber muchas cosas, entre esas qué recursos tenemos, para no llegar con las manos vacías a prometerles cosas. Pero te prometo que cuando sí vuelva, o sea la semana de más arriba, por lo menos voy a tener claro para dónde vamos._

\- Después de que nos sacaste de la cárcel y de todo lo que has hecho por mí, te creo lo que me digas – dijo Chepe, bien serio. El Bellaco le hizo señal de dos deditos arriba.

\- _Gracias por confiar en mí_ – contestó Niña, y Chepe escuchó la sonrisa en su voz – _entonces así quedamos. Ah, hay dos cositas que quiero pedir._

\- Siendo pa’ ti, lo que sea.

\- _Lo primero es que les avises a todos en el barrio que yo voy a volver la semana de más arriba. Diles que sólo la parte en que estoy investigando la situación con el puerto, por si no se da lo de las ayudas. Para no crearles falsas expectativas, ¿sí? Pero les insistes por favor en que voy a volver._

\- Hecho ¿Y lo otro?

\- _Pues…como no nos vamos a ver todos estos días. Y como te estas recuperando apenas…_ \- fue impresionante como la voz firme de Niña se puso suave, casi tímida – _pues te quería pedir permiso para llamarte a ver como seguías, ¿sí? ¿Te parece?_

Y así nomás, a Chepe se le arregló el día, y todos los que quedaban entre ese y el regreso de Niña al barrio.

\- Yo ya te lo dije Niña Cabrales. Tu no necesitas cita pa’ hablar conmigo, ni tampoco pa’ meterte en mis sueños.

Niña respiro como aliviada.

\- _Ah…bueno. Entonces ¿te parece si te vuelvo a llamar mañana a esta hora? ¿Estas desocupado?_ – le contestó, también tratando de hacer tono de quien no quiere la cosa.  
  
Pero el tono no engañó a Chepe ni por un segundo. Y pensar que apenas hace un rato se había estado quejando por no tener nada qué hacer: ahora el barrio solo y el rancho vacío se le hacían una bendición.

\- Sí, claro. Y aunque no, por ser tú, te abro el campito.

\- _Bueno, entonces así quedamos. Te llamo a este número mañana a esta misma hora._

\- Listo sirenita. Hablamos mañana entonces.

\- _Hasta mañana. Chao Chepe, te cuidas._

Y colgó. Menos mal, porque Chepe se dio cuenta de que le habría costado trabajo colgar él primero. Apenas Chepe bajó el celular de la oreja, el Bellaco se echó a reír.

\- Ni te cuento la cara de bobo que estás haciendo, viejo Chepe. Pero fresco que papi te la perdona, porque estabas hablando con la super mamacita. Anda, cuenta a ver. En qué quedaron, ¿se ven mañana?

\- Pues no, pero sí te va a tocar hacerme el favor de prestarme el celular mañana a esta hora. Y el día después y el de más luego también, porque quedamos de conversar todos los días a esta hora.

El Bellaco le dio una palmada al marco de la puerta, como celebrando.

\- Ayyyyyy lo dije o no, yo lo _dije_. Felicidades viejo Chepe. Y me invitas al matri.

\- Bueno, pero menos chiste y más ayudarme Bellaco – dijo Chepe, aunque no pudo evitar sonreírle - Niña me dijo que tiene que hacer muchas gestiones en Anklar y hasta con Araujo antes de poder volver acá, así que los planes quedan en pausa hasta la próxima semana.

\- Ajá, ¿Y?

\- Y pues como son de intensos algunos –

\- Dirás Petra – lo interrumpió el Bellaco con un gesto.

\- Algunos – continuó Chepe con diplomacia – pues les voy a decir que ella regresa la próxima semana, pero no quisiera que la congestionaran con peticiones estos días. Y como además no puedo dejar que mi abuela se entere de las llamadas, porque va a pensar que estoy aprovechando las llamadas pa’…pa’ otra cosa, y pues -

\- No hace falta tanta excusa viejo Chepe – interrumpió el Bellaco, con aire de estar concluyendo una discusión - si quieres que nadie te dañe el ratico con tu sirenita, yo entiendo.

\- Pero yo no dije –

-Y tranquilo, que aquí – continuó el Bellaco, haciendo pose de supermacho – está papi.

El Bellaco claramente no entendía, pero siempre y cuando entendiera lo necesario para ayudarlo, Chepe sintió que podía aguantarse el malentendido.

\- Bueno pues. Confío en ti. Yo luego voy a convocar al barrio y a explicarles cuándo vuelve Niña, pero de esto ni una palabra. ¿Estamos?

\- Dale viejo Chepe.

Y para sellar el trato, se dieron la mano como caballeros.

* * *

  
\- Bueno Chepe, ¿y que te tiene de tan buen genio hoy, ah?

Su abuela lo miró de reojo mientras organizaba tomates y cebollas sobre su ajada tabla de picar para la sopa de la noche. Ella, Chepe y Herlinda estaban reunidos en la sala-comedor-cocina del rancho, como acostumbraban hacerlo los domingos en la noche: Herlinda estaba sentada a la mesa, haciendo todas las tareas del colegio que no había hecho el fin de semana, su abuela estaba en la cocina, y Chepe, a falta de oficio, estaba leyendo un libro de los que le había prestado la seño Alfonsina.  
  
Hasta ese instante, Chepe había creído que había estado actuando muy normal. Después de la llamada, había esperado a su abuela para ayudarle como pudo con el almuerzo, había recibido con agrado la llegada de Chipi Chipi (quien lo puso a remendar una atarraya) y hasta había empezado a correr la voz sobre el regreso de Niña la semana después de la que estaba por empezar. Había tenido mucho cuidado de no mencionar a Niña sino para comunicar la noticia, de no sonreír solo y muy especialmente de parecer tan aburrido como había estado antes de la llamada. Había creído que todo iba bien. Pero claro, su abuela lo conocía mejor que nadie.

\- Nada abuela – dijo Chepe, pensando rápido – es que después de ver a la muerte ahí encima de uno, pues como que le cambia la vida.

Su abuela lo siguió mirando fijamente. Cuando no logró ver nada sospechoso, volvió la mirada a su tabla de picar, pero con su tono le dejó claro que algo le olía raro (y no era la cebolla ni el pescado).

\- Tú no eres el primer muerto que veo volver. De los pocos, sí, pero no el primero. Y aunque no sé qué es lo que te pasa, estoy segura que es de este mundo, y no del otro.

\- Yo también estaría contenta si hubiera estado en una mansión todo el sábado – dijo Herlinda con tono quejoso – yo qué no habría dado por haberme ido allá al Manglar. Y ustedes son el colmo por no haberme llevado. Sobre todo tu abue. Nada te costaba haberme dicho antes de que se fueran todos en el campero.

Herlinda no la vio, sentada como estaba con sus tareas en el comedor, pero su abuela elevó los ojos al techo del rancho, como pidiéndole paciencia a los cielos.

\- Pues pa’ ir a conocer la calle delante de la casa de los Cabrales, que fue lo único que vi, no hace falta invitación. Cuando quieras te explico cuál bus se coge y todo. Ah, y cuidado, que la abuela de Niña tiene un rifle, y se sienta en el balcón a amenazar con matar a los que se le quieran meter a la casa.

Herlinda hizo un ruidito de indignación, pero Chepe se echó a reír tan disimuladamente como pudo.

\- Tranquila hermanita, que algún día te llevo a conocer.

\- Ay, que llegara ese día pronto – le contestó ella con añoranza en la voz. Con esfuerzo bajó la cabeza y siguió tratando de resolver ejercicios de matemáticas.

Chepe optó por dejarla concentrarse y rodó en su silla hacia el pequeño patio de la casa. Por encima de la rejita de maderos viejos había un cielo nocturno sin nubes. La luna parecía una moneda, brillante y redonda, igual a como había estado la noche anterior.

La noche del reinado popular. La noche que Niña Cabrales había venido a su casa, bailado con sus amigos, comido de lo que hacían las madres del barrio y dormido en la cama de su abuela.

Chepe sonrió.

El arponazo había sido un golpe tremendo – para su hombro y para su vida. Aunque no era hombre de estarse lamentando en público, Chepe sentía que el alma se le desesperaba a ratos, porque sin siquiera haber terminado el bachillerato, no eran muchos los trabajos que pudiera hacer. Chipi Chipi, dios lo bendiga, les había dado la mitad de su pesca del día, pero ese arreglo lo iba a afectar bien rápido a él y a su mamá. No podían depender de él para siempre – es que ni para el mes siguiente debían hacerlo. Sabía que las cosas eran urgentes.

Pero a pesar de las angustias, Chepe no podía evitar sonreír cuando pensaba en Niña. Y eso poquito o nada tenía que ver con el poder que tenía para ayudarlos. _Así hubiera sido una muchacha de algún barrio vecino, me sonreiría de pensarla._

Distraído y desocupado, Chepe agarró ese pensamiento como quien agarra un cometa por la cola, y se empezó a imaginar a Niña en versión Tiburón. _Bueno no. No puede ser del Tiburón, porque entonces la habría conocido hace años y me hubiera casado con ella a los 18. Ella sería de Pescadito o de Cristal del Caribe. Con esa personalidad que tiene, seguro sería como mi abuela, la consejera del barrio – de pronto hasta la líder comunitaria. Y también habría estudiado biología marina, o por lo menos estaría en fila para su cupo en la universidad._

 _No andaría toda bien arreglada como ahora, pero seguro andaría con su mochila,_ pensó con una sonrisa _. Pero bueno, ¿y como la habría conocido? A ver…pues si fuera líder, de pronto habría venido a hablar conmigo por lo de los tubos esos, y de ahí la conocería. O de pronto se hubiera enterado de la Operación Tiburón y se nos habría unido._

Chepe movió la cabeza, aprobando su propia idea en silencio _. Eso – ella hubiera escuchado y habría querido protestar con nosotros. Habría sido la única mujer tiburón del operativo, porque a ella no le gusta que hagan las cosas por ella,_ pensó con orgullo _. Y así también habría estado en el lugar preciso para salvarme del arponazo. Pero bueno, hasta mejor que no fue así. Porque si Niña fuera líder de otro barrio, la protesta afuera de la Gobernación y la casa de los Conrado habría sido más como una asonada -_

_\- ¡Ajá!_

Chepe casi se levanta de su silla del susto. Su abuela había aparecido a su lado a mitad de fantasía, y lo estaba mirando con la misma cara que ponía cuando Herlinda traía quejas de los profesores.

\- Anda abuela, pero –

\- Tu a mí no me engañas Chepe Fortuna, porque estas canas no me las regalaron – declaró su abuela, pellizcándose el turbante – esa cara de pescado pidiendo que lo saquen de la red la tuviste todo el día ayer: ¡Estas pensando en Niña Cabrales otra vez!

Chepe farfulló para contestar. Su abuela se infló como un bimbo.

\- Mira que ni excusas se te ocurren, ¿en qué quedamos anoche ah? ¿Fue que esa muchacha estuvo aquí mientras yo no estaba?

\- Claro que no. Además, ¡pensarla no es lo mismo que coquetearle! ¡Qué problema tiene eso!

\- ¡Porque pensando es que uno se ilusiona!

\- ¿Y cómo hago entonces abuela? ¿Me pongo policía en la cabeza pa' que ella no entre?

\- Es que, si yo viera que haces el más mínimo esfuerzo por superar esto, no te molestaba. Pero yo te conozco, Chepe Fortuna, y no sólo la andas pensando. Tengo un pálpito y lo veo en tu cara ahora: estás pensando en llevarme la contraria.

A Chepe le pareció bien injusto el regaño. Su abuela no estaba equivocada, pero por lo menos podía esperar a que hubiera una metida de pata real para decirle todo esto.

\- Pues la verdad es que nada estoy haciendo aparte de pensarla. Y eso no es un crimen. Yo puedo ilusionarme, ¿sabes por qué? Porque ayer fue el Caremango ese a su casa, y Niña lo despachó.

Su abuela no quiso manifestar nada, pero una ceja se le levantó un poquito: señal de sorpresa. En su mente, Chepe cantó victoria.

\- Qué estás diciendo mijo.

\- Lo que vi: que ese Aníbal Conrado estuvo ayer en la casa de los Cabrales, que le rogó y hasta le lloró, y Niña lo dejó tirado.

\- Y tú qué hacías chismoseando peleas ajenas, ¿ah?

\- Yo no chismosié nada. Eso fueron los Cabrales y los Conrado, que salieron a la vía pública luego de que Niña despachara a Aníbal Conrado a ventilarlo todo. Y ellos mismos dijeron y repitieron que ella no lo había querido volver a recibir.

\- Pues lo mismo ha hecho la Celosa con el Bellaco casi desde que se casaron hace dieciocho años, ¡y fíjate si no vuelven siempre!

\- ‘Joda abuela, ¿vas a comparar a Petra de Meza con Niña Cabrales? ¿Luego la Celosa estudió Biología Marina? – contestó Chepe, con ganas de quitarle la intensidad al momento.

Su abuela miró para un lado, frustrada, pero Chepe vio cómo luchaba para no sonreírse.

\- Bueno, no. Y a ese burro no lo dejarían ni pasar por la puerta del parqueadero de una universidad - dijo su abuela después de un rato, desinflándose de la preocupación airada que le había dado - pero no se te olvide lo que te dije, mijo, que no es por mala. 

Chepe esperó a que ella hubiera regresado a la cocina para contestar.

\- Pues si lo niega tres veces abuela, te va a tocar darme algo de razón. Y ya van dos.

\- Chepe. Tu interpretas sueños, ¡pero profeta no eres!

\- Yo se abuela, que yo me llamo José, no Moisés. Pero si todos en esa familia andan pegados del techo con eso, entonces cualquier pelea de novios no es.

Doña Josefa hizo un gesto de disgusto con el brazo y se volteó con rapidez, pero Chepe logró ver un destello de sorpresa en los ojos de su abuela. Sus cálculos no le habían dado para tanto. Y nunca se lo iba a reconocer, pero como que hasta ella había empezado a dudar.  
  
Chepe retomó su lectura con una sonrisa.


End file.
